


Beach

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring match between Josh and Kat leads to a little more than Josh had anticipated, but exactly what Kat had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly due to my muse giving this idea (and not shutting up about it), and Mark and Akili poking me to write this. Old work that I'd forgotten to post up, hence the back-dating.

**Beach**  
  
If there was one thing Kat enjoyed about living in a beach house, it was the fact that, as the name implied, the beach was right outside the back door. It was also in a semi-private area, meaning that those who didn't avoid it for being in a higher crime area than the rest of Del Oro, they stayed off of the beach area behind the houses considering it for those who lived in the buildings only.  
  
The truth was that anyone could visit them, but Kat liked the illusion of privacy the misinformation gave. At any time, people could be informed that they could use the beach, and swarms would move down from the crowded beaches in the bay.  
  
Unfortunately, any enjoyment she gained from having the beach outside was marred by the fact she had to share the house with her two teammates. Josh liked to argue that he owned the house; he did, after all, have his name on the mortgage and it was only because he felt guilty that Berto was homeless and Kat wouldn't have been able to keep up payments on her apartment that caused him to allow them to move in.  
  
Of course, having Josh McGrath around did bring some well-needed eye candy to the house. Not that she'd ever admit it -- the last two women who attempted to pursue a romantic relationship with him did not have the fairytale wedding they may or may not have dreamed of.  
  
"You up for a sparring match?" Josh asked one afternoon.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever," Kat said, flicking to the next page in her magazine. When Josh didn't move away, she tore her attention away from the page and looked up at him. He was standing behind the sofa, hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, I assumed if you'd have anything important to say you'd get my attention first, and then speak. Not the other way around."  
  
"I asked if you were interested in having a sparring match."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out on the beach," Josh said, the silent _like last time_ hanging in the air. It wasn't necessary to specify details from last time, nor was it necessary to remind Josh that he'd ended up in the sea.  
  
"All right, I'll be out in ten minutes. I assume you're not going to be wearing that," Kat said, looking Josh up and down briefly. "I don't think going barefoot is going to be all that nice on hot sand." She put her magazine down on the coffee table and walked over to the stairs.  
  
"I'll be on the beach," Josh said, and Kat smirked.  
  
"Good idea, training so you won't get thrashed as badly as last time." Fortunately for Josh, Kat had her back to him when he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Eight minutes later, dressed in more appropriate attire for sparring -- jeans and a jacket may have kept Kat warm, but fighting in them would have been uncomfortably hot -- Josh tossed one of the sparring sticks towards Kat, which she caught with ease and a slight flourish.  
  
"How many rounds?" Kat asked, planting her stick in the ground and leaning on it slightly.  
  
"Best of three?" Josh suggested, and Kat was up close, ready to attack before Josh had noticed that she'd closed the distance between them. He parried her blow before sweeping his stick at her legs. She stepped back, out of reach, before spinning around, her stick following through. Josh had no time to recover from his own attack, and earned a stinging hit to his left shoulder.  
  
Hoping that Josh might be distracted and off-balance, Kat aimed a sweeping blow at Josh's knees, but he jumped over the stick, jabbing Kat in the middle of her chest in retaliation.  
  
"Sensitive area," Kat warned, attempting to attack Josh with the stick; when he dodged out of its range, she followed through with a punch to his chest.  
  
Now knowing that Josh was off balance, she crouched down and swept his feet from underneath him. Landing harshly on the sand, the wind knocked out of him, Josh took a few seconds to recover. Unfortunately, those few seconds were spent with Kat in his view, smirking at her victory.  
  
"Need help getting up?" Kat said with a smirk, extending a hand for Josh to take. A couple more seconds were lost as Josh looked at the situation, trying to figure out if it was a trick, before taking her hand.  
  
She helped to pull him up, and if her hands wandered across his chest and lingered for a couple of seconds"¦well, no one else was within view, and Josh didn't offer any arguments against it.  
  
As Josh stood, Kat kicked away her sparring stick; a raised eyebrow from Josh conveyed that he was questioning whether he should, as well. "Your choice," she said. "Although you may have an advantage against me if you decide to use it."  
  
The two of them assumed fighting stances once again, Kat side-stepping around Josh and he keeping her in view. Kat feinted a couple of times, catching Josh off-guard and trying to wear down his defenses. When he stopped flinching at every approach she made, she dashed towards him. She grabbed his arm, dodged behind him and held his arm against his back. Her leg hooked around his, and attempted to dislodge his footing; unfortunately for Kat, Josh rolled when he hit the sand, loosening Kat's grip and allowing him to flip her on to the sand. Kat ended up on her back in the sand, Josh pinning her down.  
  
As Kat hit the sand, she hissed slightly and a hand went to the back of her head; when she pulled it back a few drops of blood were on her hand.  
  
"You all right?" Josh asked as Kat searched the sand behind her head, picking up a sharp rock and throwing it towards the ocean.  
  
"A hundred percent," she said, burying a hand in Josh's hair and pulling him close. "You're going down," she whispered, a devilish grin on her face. Josh matched her grin with one of his own, followed by a slow pan down her body.  
  
"Really -- who's got who pinned?" he asked, and the next thing he knew was the fact that Kat was straddling him, pinning him to the sand.  
  
"Need help?" she asked innocently, and Josh glared at her. "Well, would you look at that, I managed to get you on your back twice. Guess I win."  
  
"Really," Josh said, not sounding at all convinced. "So, what do you win, Ka--"  
  
The rest of what Josh was going to say was cut off as Kat's lips met his in a brief, teasing kiss. After a few seconds the kiss broke off, and Josh raised a hand to Kat's face. He -- accidentally -- lightly brushed her cheek before placing his hand on the back of Kat's head and attempted to bring her closer.  
  
"Uh, uh, that's not allowed," Kat said, grabbing his hand and pinning it to the sand. Josh pretended to pout, but a grin broke through despite all his attempts. She trailed her hand down his arm, pressing a button on the side of his watch and watched with slight disinterest as the bio-link appeared. Quickly counting off the buttons, she pressed the fifth one down, and the bio-link shut off.  
  
"We don't want anyone listening in," Kat said, letting go of Josh's arm and standing up. Josh looked almost confused as Kat helped him up, before whispering in his ear, "If you're not in my bedroom in the next couple of minutes"¦well, I'll let you think of what I'd do to you."  
  
"Promises, promises," Josh said with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" she said, an amused look on her face. "Am I to assume that Josh McGrath is not as vanilla as he seems?"  
  
"Perhaps," Josh said, running a hand down Kat's arm and watching goose bumps appearing where his hand had been. "If we stand here talking about it, you won't find out, will you?" He leaned in close. "Your heartbeat's racing," he whispered, pulling back with a sexy-looking smirk on his face.  
  
"I could say the same to you, McGrath," Kat said, placed a splayed hand over the left side of his chest. The vibrations from his heart reached Kat's fingertips, and she teased her hand across Josh's chest and down towards his shorts, stopping short. "You coming?" she asked, turning around and heading back to the beach house.  
  
"Well, I think that all depends on you, doesn't it?" Josh said, and Kat laughed.  
  
The two of them stumbled over the threshold of the back door, Josh placing feather-light touches across Kat's skin, while Kat did her best to ignore Josh's attempts at seduction. The two of them kicked their shoes off in the kitchen; Kat hit the bottom of the stairs and turned around, Josh quickly halting and wondering what Kat was doing. Given that Kat was at least half a foot shorter than Josh, it was slightly odd looking down on him, rather than looking up.  
  
"What?" Josh said, looking behind him, worried that Kat may have seen Berto on the driveway.  
  
"Nothing," Kat said, pulling Josh close for another kiss before turning back around and heading up the stairs. Of course, Josh was not at all taking advantage of the situation that, due to their positions on the stairs, Kat's lower back was at eye level, and his eyes did not drift further south. They _definitely_ did not drift further south on more than one occasion.  
  
The two of them reached Kat's bedroom, and Kat unceremoniously kicked the door open, revealing what she called her "accumulated piles of junk". At any other time, Josh would have taken the opportunity to have a look around at Kat's possessions, but this time his attention was solely focused on Kat. Her hands trailed down to the lower hem of his shirt and she quickly pulled it off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of her room.  
  
Kat briefly ran her hands over Josh's chest, stomach, and teased a finger down Josh's hair trail before teasing the same finger along the top of his shorts. Josh pulled Kat's tank top up slightly, brushing his fingers against her side before working the hand around to her back and down to caress her ass.  
  
Working a hand through his hair, Kat pulled Josh down to kiss her again, her free hand fiddling in an attempt to undo Josh's shorts. Josh broke the kiss short to pull Kat's tank top over her head, and his hands went almost instantly to the fastening of her pants. They managed to unfasten each other's clothing at almost the same time, and both slipped out of said items. Josh traced both of his hands down from Kat's shoulders, resting on her breasts and teasing her nipples through the fabric. He dropped his hands, pulling Kat close, and deftly unfastened her bra, pulling it off of her arms and dropping it on to the floor.  
  
He traced her breasts with his hands again, following the path with his tongue, teasing one breast and then the other, smirking when Kat took a sharp intake of air. He trailed short kisses up from her breast, across her shoulder, up her neck and along her jawbone, a finger slipping underneath her underwear, slowly brushing along her hip. One of Kat's hands rested on Josh's bicep, the other moving down to start teasing Josh through his underwear. Her other hand also moved down, hooked a finger through the waistband of his underwear, and pulled it down.  
  
Josh kicked his underwear away, and Kat continued to tease him. Once she was starting to get a good reaction out of him, she pulled her hand away -- Josh pretending to be disappointed -- and pushed him backwards until his legs hit the bed. A little more force and he fell backwards on to the bed, his upper body propped up by his elbows. Kat quickly slipped off her own underwear and climbed on to the bed, kissing Josh before straddling him and allowing him to slide in.  
  
Josh buried a hand in Kat's hair, the other sliding down to her ass, while Kat kept a hold of Josh's arms with her hands. Josh pulled Kat in for a deep, long kiss, and the two of them began to move together. The hand Josh had buried in Kat's hair moved down to tease her breasts, and Kat began to trace along Josh's jaw and chest with one of her own hands.  
  
Both Josh's and Kat's heart rates grew more frantic, a background tempo which only Josh could hear, their gasps and moans the orchestral accompaniment. Before too long, Kat climaxed, Josh following soon after, and for a few seconds looked in to each others' eyes"¦just before the sounds of a car pulling up in to the driveway could be heard.  
  
Kat mentally cursed as she heard the front door unlocking, slid off of Josh and all but leapt up from the bed, going around her room and alternating between picking items of clothing up and flicking them towards the bed, depending on who they belonged to. She hurriedly got dressed, raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look normal, hissed at Josh to stay where he was, and was heading out of the bedroom by the time Berto called out for help carrying the groceries in from the car.  
  
Kat calmly walked down the stairs, trying to look normal, but all it took was one look for Berto to see her slightly reddened cheeks, tousled hair (despite her attempts to calm it), and rumpled clothing for him to suspect what had happened in the time he had been gone.  
  
"Good workout?"


End file.
